Bastion
Bastion is a professional wrestler signed to DCO. He was also known for competing in TNE and Blood, Fire, War, Hate under the ringname Monzer Mazaydeh. He also previously competed under the ringname of Bastion Goodhand in DCO. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Monzer Mazaydeh with Omar Habul competed in a dark match to determine a #1 Contender for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. Mazaydeh defeated Tyson in that match. 'World Heavyweight Championship' On episode 1 Mazaydeh confonted Michael Cole to say that everyone in TNE is worthless, later that night, Mazaydeh defeated Gaz Tower for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. In episode 2 Gaz Tower was given a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship in a falls count anywhere match at Doomsday, after the main event Mazaydeh went to attack Tyson but got speared. At Doomsday Mazaydeh defeated Tower in a 5 star match. In episode 3 Mazaydeh's dominance countied to rise after pinning Tyson in a tag team with teaming with CJ. In episode 4 Mazaydeh attacked Tyson during his match with Chris Jorgsten. The following week Mazaydeh defeated Lewis Parks in a Champion vs Champion match, at the end of the match both men were attacked by Chris Jorgsten. At TNE Violence Mazaydeh puts his championship on the line against Chris Jorgsten and xXx where Mazaydeh lost that match. The next night Monzer cashed in his rematch clause and defeated xXx for the TNE World Heavyweight Championship, making him a 2 time world Champion. The next week Mazaydeh and Dude lost a tag team match by DQ against Tyson & RSJ due to interference from Omar Habul. At TNE Bash Mazaydeh meet Devon Aarons for the Championship, Mazaydeh won that match. In the Episode 9 Gauntlet Mazaydeh came out last for his team defeating the debuting Poison Bee, he powerbombed Devon Aarons off the stage while he was making his entrance and at the end he was attacked by Tyson & RSJ with a chair and was speared off the stage by Tyson. 'SmackDown, Feud with Tyson' In the episode 10 Draft Mazaydeh was the thrid pick to go to smackdown. In episode 12 Smackdown Mazaydeh was pinned for the first time ever against Tyson which started a feud between the two. At TNE Lockdown Mazaydeh was pinned by Tyson and lost the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. At TNE King of the Ring Mazaydeh's Team beat Tyson but Mazaydeh gave the tag to Ryan Baxter for him to win the World Heavyweight Championship. On episode 16 Mazaydeh lost to Chris Jorgsten by DQ by hitting him with steel steps, Than was later attacked by Ross Samuel Jones. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania Monzer Mazaydeh & Dude (repsenting Omar Habul) will face Tyson & RSJ with Omar's job as SmackDown GM on the line. DCO Now competing under the name Bastion Goodhand, he was the winner of the first ever DCO New Blood Battle Royal, triumphing over several other superstars including the likes of Rooster Lovesauce, Sebastian Cruise, Slab Puente, and Grab Power. The victory earned him a shot at the DCO Television Championship, which he would win in a shocking upset over veteran Art Fistmouth, and go on to lose a mere three days later to Rod Queerstreet. He would primarily appear as enhancement talent afterward, until he formed a successful partnership with Haduken known as Cocksuckers Anonymous. The duo would capture the DCO Tag Team Championship, having the longest reign with the title in history. After breaking up, Bastion resumed his role as enhancement talent, putting over Haduken in a singles match, as well as The Son of a Bitch. Personal Life The entity commonly known as "Bastion Goodhand" is a shapeshifting creature millions (possibly billions) of years old; he devours the soul of a child every couple of decades in order to maintain his youth. Born in the Macroverse (a realm far beyond space and time) long before the big bang, he crash landed on planet Earth at approximately 48 BC in Rome. During this time he would meet and befriend Ron Rage who was known at the time as Augustus Fellatious XIV. As fate would have it, they would reunite nearly 2000 years later as members of the DCO roster, despite being under different aliases and looking drastically different. Every few generations, Goodhand would disappear, usually faking his own death and then returning with a new alias. Some of these include: Lucius Wellfoot III, Eggs Benedict, and Monzer Mazaydeh. Goodhand faked his death as Mazaydeh under the pretext of a failed suicide bombing. Presumed to be dead, he appeared two years later as "Bastion Goodhand". Additionally, the deaths of the rest of the TNE roster were the direct cause of Goodhand, murdering his co-workers and covering it up as being a series of unfortunate coincidences. To this day, nobody has suspected Goodhand of being the monster that he really is. Nobody knows what Goodhand's true name is, or what he really looks like. Some say that his true form is too horrible for human eyes to comprehend, and staring at it for too long can drive you insane. Finishers and Signature Moves * Brainbuster (As Bastion Goodhand) * Moonsault (As Bastion Goodhand) * Arab Bomb (Jackknife Powerbomb with a Salute) (as Monzer Mazaydeh) Signature Moves: * Moonsault (As Bastion Goodhand) * Suplex Hammer (as Monzer Mazaydeh) Championships and Accomplishments * DCO ** DCO Television Championship (1 time) ** DCO Tag Team Championship (2 times) w/ Haduken & Craven Moorehead * Total Non-Stop Entertainment **TNE World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **5 Star Match - vs Gaz Tower at Doomsday (2011) *World CAW Developmental Wrestling **Jobbed clean to a bottle of water and Gabe Athouse's wife Entrance Theme * "Strut" by The Cheetah Girls (February 14, 2013 - April 29th, 2013) * "Deadman's Hand (Lyrical Version)" by Serg Salinas (Used as part of Cocksuckers Anonymous) * "The First Cut is the Deepest" by Sheryl Crow (April 29th, 2013 - Present) Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Dory Funk Jr. Gym Category:TNE Category:WCDW Category:Murderers